Valfar Lokison
Former apprentice to Hilda Daedrastdotr, and perhaps the most tiefling of the tieflings. Description 5' 13" a weird height indeed weighing in at 167 lbs. Valbjorn is 30 years old and has Granite Gray eyes and an earthy colored hair (dark green mixed with brown). In order to fully bring out his minor demonic appearance, in comparison to his siblings, Valbjorn wears his hair spiked back to reveal pointed ears and has small round spectacles tinted yellow to bring the small horns along his eyebrows out more. His teeth are obivously sharp and look like they belong on a carnivore. Generally dressed in court clothing or a mages shining cloak he will carry a hook cane to make himself look like a noble even if he isn't one. He is somewhat known for being random or as he says "eccentric" casting spells at the seemingly random times in order to attract attention. Valfar is set apart from the other Tieflings because he can use magic, a rare gift in this land. Lifepaths : Born Tiefling, taken in as a Neophyte Sorcerer, mastered the basics as a Sorcerer, became tainted and started walking as a Rougue Wizard. Beliefs #While others of my kind seek to blend in with these "humans" Valfar proudly embraces his Heavenly Blood and seeks to prove that any that shares the blood of Loki is superior to humanity.* *Hilda has mentioned that Helga has information on the seed. I will acquire this by confronting her about her granddaughter. If she doesn't feel like trading favors I will remind her that I know where the child is. #The Elven brothers have a mysterious power; I will take steps to understanding it and acquiring it. #*I need to see if what they do is consistent and try to duplicate it. #*#I heard Galathil sing a song that made us feel a bit chipper, and I did notice how it resonated with nature. I am not ready to try on my own yet. #*My hasty actions at the funeral may have had adverse effects with Galathil, I need to make amends after all he is not likely to sing in front of me if he does not trust me. #Behind every secret is another secret I must be careful not to miss anything. #*When I traced her route, albeit unsuccessfully, Figwit spotted a sprit ward that Galathil helped identify as an indication of Hilda's circle. #*#Are the cloaked figures other members of the circle? #*#*I do know of the circle's existence since I am not supposed to intrude upon it, Hilda's long ago orders. #*I will attempt to persuade Hilda to begin initiating me so at the very least I can narrow down my search. Instincts #Whenever my sister needs a distraction I make one. #Never do anything that I can have my servant do instead. #When a Fight! starts I am behind Merenger (David) I would like to change this to something else, any suggestions? Reputations Local 1D Infamous : Valfar has a reputation for being both eccentric and spooky. Most people that see me are uncomfortable by my presence and some are even startled by my appearance. Part of this is because Valfar openly uses magic. : Relationships Circle Bonus = 3 #Mentor Relationship with Hilda the Jarl's Witch #*She is the one that taught and raised Valfar in the way of the Mystic Arts as well as the person that has started him on the path of darkness. #Gerhart Seafoam is in a blood feud with our family #*During an important funeral this man insulted me and my mistress. Because of that a Honor Duel followed with Figwit championing me. Upon winning he refused to kill the man who then as tradition states declared us enemies. Meta Game Stuff Traits #Misunderstood #Extremly Respectful to One's Betters #*Vlafar considers Kaydor, Figwit, Jarl Olsbrauter, Galathil, Hilda, and Helga in a higher regard. #Spooky #Gifted #Second Sight Skills Learned Skills *5 Sorcery *2 Blood Letting *3 Symbology *3 Ragnarok *3 Inconspicuous *3 Research *3 Meditation *2 Alchemy *2 Astrology *2 Enchanting *2 Graveyard Wise *2 Great Masters Wise *3 Read *2 Write *2 Ugly Truth *2 Aura Reading In Progress *Conspicuous *Falsehood *Orienteering *Persuasion Stats Core : 6 Will 4 Perception : 3 Power 5 Forte : 4 Agility 4 Speed Attributes : 5 Health 6 Steel : 4 Hesitation 4 Reflexes : 7 Stride 10 Mortal Wound Extra : 3 Circle 1 Resource Point Gear and Such *Cottage *Finery *Clothes *Traveling Gear *Shoes *Personal Effects **Tinted Glasses, Hooked Cane, "Pocket Watch", small book titled "The Stars and Fate" Spells My Impetus is Speech, in order to cast spells I must speak clearly. It can be gibberish to others but must be as obvious as a gesture would be. *Shards *Spirit Servant *Witch Flight *Binding *Magic Whistle *Eldritch Shield *Call of Iron Category:PC